1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tourniquet for use in restricting the circulation of blood in arteries and veins of limbs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various types of tourniquets have been proposed and used, the simplest being a length of cord or material which is pulled tight and tied in a knot. More sophisticated tourniquets have been developed, one of which comprises a strip of material having "VELCRO" patches attached to the relevant portions so that, when the tourniquet has been pulled tight, the VELCRO patches are brought together and hold it in place.
The problem with the VELCRO type tourniquet is that it does not allow the tourniquet to be easily applied by the patient, as it takes two hands to apply the tourniquet at the required tension.
Another type of tourniquet comprises a strip of material which passes through guides and has a wedge member releasably engaging the two pieces of material to prevent them from slipping once the tourniquet has been applied. This type of tourniquet is applied by either slipping it along the arm or leg to the desired point and tightening, which is an awkward maneuver, or threading the material through the guides, which is even more awkward. A good deal of dexterity is then necessary to lock the wedge into position without it slipping and thus losing some of the tension on the tourniquet.